1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a retractable head lamp assembly of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a so-called wiper-mounted retractable head lamp assembly wherein a wiper is mounted on the retractable head lamp to wipe same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the retractable type head lamp assemblies of a motor vehicle, there has been proposed a so-called wiper-mounted retractable head lamp assembly in which a wiper is mounted on the retractable head lamp to wipe same. One of them is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application second Publication No. Sho 56-42133. In this prior art assembly, a lamp housing which contains therein a lamp is pivotally connected to a vehicle body so that it is projectable from and retractable into a given space formed in the vehicle body. A wiper for wiping the head lamp face is connected to a reciprocably rotatable shaft which is rotatably connected to the lamp housing. The other end of the shaft is connected through a link mechanism to a reciprocably, axially movable rod which extends to a remotely located drive motor. The reciprocating axial movement of the rod induces the reciprocating wiping operation of the wiper. In addition to this, the Publication shows a measure for achieving a reliable power transmission from the reciprocably movable rod to the reciprocably rotatable shaft.
However, as is apparent to those skilled in the art, the arrangement and construction proposed by the Publication has a severe limitation in providing the lamp housing with a sufficient pivoting angle because of the presence of a rod the other end of which is connected to a drive motor which is not rotatable with the lamp housing.